Inuyasha live, love, then die
by SkyePanda98
Summary: well i don't own Inuyasha, i'm just an otaku with a crazy imagination. i try to make this story as good as i can. so please no harsh comments, well, not that i care anyway. well, enjoy the story. R&R.[DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's** **P.O.V.**

On my way back to the past. I wonder why i always go there. I'm in love with Inuyasha but he's head over heels for Kikyo. Where's my place in his heart? I guess when you really love someone, you always want to be by their side. Man i'm pathetic... well i'm here. Let me get out of this well and put a happy face on. Oh, there's Sango. "Kagome!" she called out to me while waving her hand.

"Sango! How are y- WHAAAAAA?" she jumps on me and hugs me.

"I missed you!" she screams out in excitement.

" I've only been gone for a day!" i screamed back in excitement. She gets off of me then gives me a sad look. I look back at her then give her an angry look. Then out of nowhere, we busted out laughing. "What's wrong with us?" I've asked still coughing and laughing.

" I- I don't know?" she replied. We both got up. " Well, come on, everyone is waiting to continue this journey. Especially Inuyasha, you know how impatient he can be." that last part she sounded a bit annoyed.

" oh, okay." then there we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's P.O.V.<strong>

Aw man what's taking Kagome so long? It's not as if she gained weight over a day and is suffering walking all the way here. Or maybe she did... Nah i doubt it, though it can be true." Hey guys!" well that's her...

" Greetings Kagome." Miroku had said.

" Ah! Miroku, hello... where's Shippo?" Kagome had asked.

" I have'nt seen that brat for a minute." I replied.

" I'm not a brat Inuyasha!" said Shippo as he fell from the sky kicking me with his tiny feet.

" Why you little..." I could'nt even finish because all I could hear was laughing. It was Kagome laughing.

" When will there be a day where you two can just get along?" she said while smiling. The sun glistened and reflected on her skin. She looked beautiful, as if she were a type of goddess or something. "Well, let's get going" she said. I guess this is where iour journey begin.

* * *

><p>okay so first chappie. i hope ou guys liked it. well anyway i've watched Inuyasha and the final final chapter and i already know how it ends. the fact is that i want it to be more exciting you know? so anyway enjoy my first fanfiction. well it's not really my first i also written in a notebook about skip beat. i'll make sure to upload it :).<p> 


	2. Girl talk

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Inuyasha, we've been walking for three days straight! My feet is getting blisters!" I cried out while falling down in pain.

" Come on Kagome! This ain't no time to be lazin' about!" Inuyasha had said in such a attitude.

" Sit." I had said while his head had bashed to the ground. " Hey everyone! Look, there's a cabin over there!" I exclaimned while pointing towards the cabin.

" Good eye Lady Kagome! Good eye..." okay so last part, Miroku-san sounded a bit perverted.

" Hoshii-sama, we are not going there for your _sleazy_ ways." said a very irritated Sango.

" Sango, you know your the only woman I ever look at now and forever." Miroku-san had said while carressing on her on her face. Maybe he had changed from his perverted ways...

"Hoshii-sama..." Sango is just blushing mad.

* * *

><p>Let me take back what I said.<p>

"Oh Hoshii-sama !" said girl one.

" Please let _me_ bare your child !" said girl two. Sango was just a ticking time-bomb. Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock...

" Excuse me Miss." said a female. Both Sango and I turned around to see the mysterious lady standing behined us in a beautiful kimono. " Please let me escort you to your bathing rooms and hand you your towels." We just nodded and followed the lady. " Oh please excuse me, my name is Sonja." she said as she bowed down to us.

" Hello Sonja. My name is Kagome, and this is Sango. The silver haired grumpy dog is Inuyasha-"

"I heard that." said Inuyasha.

" Um shut up?.. And the cute little fox is Shippo." I continued.

"SHE SAID I WAS CUTE!" Shippo had said in such a happy voice.

"What about that male over there?" Sonja had asked while pointing on Miroku.

" HOSHII-SAMA !" said the screaming girls.

" Did that answer your question?" said a demon yet silent Sango.

"Y-yes..." said Sonja. She started to escort us to the bathing room. In a few moments, we were there. " Now if you'll please excuse me." she bowed as she exited the bathing room. Sango and I began to strip out of our clothes. After stripping, they quickly jumped into bath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH that feels soooo good!" I moaned.

" I know right?" Sango asked.

" Mmmhmmmm." I agreed. We talked in the bath for a while, joking and laughing. But then, Sango looked at me. She asked me a question.

"Kagome, do you really love Inuyasha?" she asked.

" Um...yeah?" I answered surprisingly confused. Usually I would get excited and say 'yes' without any hesitation but would then rush down over embarrassment.

" That's funny, you sound as if you don't care anymore. Like as if you were in love with someone else. Oh, like that time when you told me Bankotsu looked pretty damn sexy and-"

" SANGO!" I dived in the water. I completely forgot about what I told her that! My face completely shaded in red.

" But I don't blame you. The fact Inuyasha just can't choose and keep over riding with jealousy is just annoying. If it were me, I would kill him." Sango said as I slowly rose from the waters. " Besides, he claims that he has feelings for you yet he keeps clinging to the past!" I stared at Sango, watching her fill with emotion. She really can see what she's thinking and feeling, otherwise she wouldn't be say anything like this. " Kagome, I notice how everytime Koga came by, you seemed so much calmer and happier. When Sesshomaru came around, you always seem to begin to daze. I don't know but I think you be having your crushes." Sango had conquerd, every detail correct.

" What about Miroku, afraid I'll steal him from you?" I said in such a cutesy voice. Sango flared.

" WHY YOU-"

" Chill Sango, I was only joking. I would never do something like that to you. I know your head-over-heels for him and your like a sister to me." I explained. Sango calmed down, face completely flushed. I must admit, I was completely flushed too. I skidaddled next to her and layed my head on her shoulder. She did the same.

" I'm sorry." she said. I shook my head and said it was okay. Then she asked, " Kagome, who do you think is better. Koga, or Sesshomaru?" I thought about it.

" Bankotsu." I replied.

" I _didn't_ say Bankotsu." she spat back.

" Well I answered your question." I spat back. Sango just lifted her head as I did the same. We stared at eachother for a while. Then out of nowhere we bursted out laughing.

" Oh my god Kagome. Your too much." she said. We then left ten minutes later.

* * *

><p>Well, another chapter.<p>

It's too short I know but next time I'll try to make it longer.

So yeah... hope ya'll like it.

R&R peoplez!

~SkyePanda98


	3. I'm leaving!

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

Why do I feel as if someone has been talking of me? Rin is complaining about being hungry so I shouldn't worry of that. The cabin that we usually go to, to feed her is just up ahead. I begin to lead Jaken and Ah-Un and her up there, until I caught an unspeakable scent. But the only thing that I was focused on was feeding Rin, then getting the _hell_ out of there. We made it inside the cabin and all the women had greeted Rin. Out of nowhere I hear _his_ whiney voice out loud.

"Sesshomaru! The hell you doing here?" Inuyasha had said while tightly gripping on his tetsuaiga.

"Silence mongruel, I only came here to feed Rin." I spat at him.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONGRUEL YOU-"

"Inuyasha! _Osuwari_!" I hear his companion Kagome yell out causing his head to bash into the ground.

" Thank you Priestess. Now I can just continue what I was doing." I said while turning around to head back to Rin. But then I can smell Kagome getting all flustered. I was really curious. Then she called out to me.

"U-um...Sesshomaru!" she said while running to me. I turned around and faced her.

"What is it?" I asked. Out of nowhere I seened a grinning demon-slayer pop her head out. Kagome looked at her giving her the, 'imma get you back' look.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but," out of nowhere she jumped on me while wrapping her arms around me. " I love you, Onii-san!" she said while blushing incredibly mad. She had then let go and ran toward the laughing hysterically demon-slayer, leaving a blank Inuyasha and I. " YOUR SOOOOO GETTING AN AWFUL DARE!" I can hear Kagome scream at the _still_ laughing demon slayer. I was completely stunned, and it felt soooo wrong hearing her call me that. As a matter a fact, it felt so wrong being _called _that. But why didn't I mind when she said it?

" What...the hell?" said the still confused Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.O.V.<strong>

Sango and I continued to do very idiotic things. After a while (3 minutes) I pulled my ipod touch out and mini speakers out. Sango was extatic. " Oh my god YES YOU BROUGHT THEM!" she called out.

" Yeah... i used the void spell Kaede-san had taught me. I can store my belongings in there." I explained.

"Well what are you waiting for? Start playing that amazing bundle of joy!" She cried out.

" Aiight but you gotta dance with me." I stated. She got up and then we started dancing. We were playing 'raining men' by Rihanna and Nicki Minaj. Somehow, whenever Inuyasha upsets me when he's off with _her_, i feel so much better. It makes me feel like there's nothing to worry about being that there more men out there and there are likely to be a ton that looks waaaaayyy better than the mutt. Yeah! And I'm not stupid! I know there's a seventy-eight percent chance that he'll pick her over me. I may cry and I may not. So why should it worry me at all? Knowing that I'm this prepared I can congradulate them with a smile. Yeah...That's how it should be...Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Sango and Kagome had finished their dancing and headed off to dinner, which they've met Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jaken. Rin and Shippo were too busy in their own world playing their games.

"Greetings ladies." Said the lecherous monk.

"Hi Miroku! Are you done filling your _needs_?" Kagome had asked with a fake warm caring smile.

"What ever do you mean Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku with a confused and scared smile.

"You know damn well what she means basterd." mumbled Sango under breath. Miroku gave a nervous laugh because he heard that. Rin had then stop playing with Shippo and ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin called out while immediatly jumped on Kagome.

"Rin-chan! Heheheh how are you this evening?" Kagome asked in a warm smile.

"Great!" Rin replied with a toothy smile while hugging onto her tighter. Sesshomaru watched the two ningens in front of him. _She's like a mother to Rin_ he thought to himself. Shippo began running towards her.

"Kagome! I missed you so much!" he said while jumping onto her.

"Really? Sango and I were only gone for a while." Kagome stated while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but in that _while_, Inuyasha was being a real jerk! He kept calling me stupid and useless when I tried to help him with something. He even said it would take me a million years to get even as close to as powerful as him..." Shippo said the last part in a sniffle, as isf he was gonna cry. Kagome became furious. She was like a mother hen when you messed with her chicks. She quickly turned around and yelled,

"OSUWARI!" the second she had yelled it Inuyasha had came crashing on the ground _very_ hard. She had got up from the two little now scared kids hold and walked over towards him. "How could you Inuyasha? Shippo is just a child! What in the name of hell is wrong with you?" she spat out with her teeth grinding onto eachother and hands build in a fist.

"You BITCH! What the hell was that fo-" she cut Inuyasha by saying,

"OSUWARI!" again, he crashed onto the ground.

"Keep calling me a bitch then I'll do it twenty times more!" Kagome was shaking in rage. Inuyasha got up with his face all red.

"And you wonder why I have'nt submitted to you yet..." he said. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes that's shoked, but her face still showed that she was angry.

"Inuyasha... I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE! I've always known that you would'nt choose me. So why should it matter to me now? I'm well prepared! No tears should be shedded, just a simple congrats would be given to you! I'm sick and tired of being compared to Kikyo! I'm also sick and tired of your jealousy!" she spat back.

"Well, I would'nt compare you to her if you weren't so damn useless all the time-" she cut him off again.

"And that's another thing Inuyasha! I'm not as useless as you think I am to be! I only play 'Damsel in Distress' for your stupid ass! You think I like being captured all the damn time? You think I like wasting my time waiting for your dumb ass to come and save me when I _know_ your out with her? Talking and hugging onto eachother forgetting that I'm even missing?" Kagome stated which was basically the truth. Everyone turned to Inuyasha giving him dirty looks, even Sesshomaru.

"And what do you know about that? How do you know that we were'nt talking of ways to defeat Naraku hmmm?" Inuyasha asked even though he knew it was'nt true.

"Well ummmm let's see...talking of ways to defeat Naraku hmmmmm? Um most of the times I was'nt captured by Naraku and another thing is, should you even be discussing that knowing that I'm captured by some evil dude?" Kagome retorted back Inuyasha earning another batch of dirty glares.

"You know what FINE! Your right! Everytime your captured I sometimes run into Kikyo. And you know what? Now I see what she mean of you being the dumber version of her!" Everyone stared shocked of what he said. " You overreacting for dumb shit! She also begged me to kill you so she can get her soul back but you know what I said 'no, because I can't do it' but you know what? I just might do-"

_SLAP!_

Everyone was stunned of what Kagome just did...No words was spoken for a minute. All that was at the seen was Inuyasha with a now purple and blue bruised cheek with his head tilted to the side. Kagome lowered her hand with her whole body trembling in fury.

"How...Dare you?" she said with her eyes turning black. She punched him and he fell back. " Kill me? You were plotting to KILL ME?" she said while pounding her fist onto her chest. "MOTHER FUCKER!" she said while kicking him. " You better not follow me, because I got something for you if you do, and you won't like it. I'll be gathering the shards on my own. But first I need a week or two for myself. Shippo, I'll be back to pick you up and Sango, the next time that fool puts his hands on _my_ son, you better kick his ass." Both Sango and Shippo nodded while waving goodbye to Kagome. "I'll see you guys later." she said and then she was off.

* * *

><p>okay so another chapter!<p>

sorry i took so long :(

computer dead kept crashin :(

i hope you enjoyed this chapter :3

yeeeeaaaauuuuhhh conflict babiii :)

bring da dramaaaaaa x)

anyway thanks for readin

PLEASE REVIEW!

~SkyePanda98


	4. Kagome: New Friends, New Companion

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's early in the morning. Everyone sat in silence. After Kagome left everyone felt sad. Even Sesshomaru felt a little sad, but didn't show it. "So," Inuyasha said finally breaking the silence. Everyone stared at him completely annoyed, not wanting to hear a word he said. "Isn't it time for you and your little minions to leave? Anyways you guys, pack your things and get ready to leave. We got two more shards to fi-"

"Is that all you care about?" Shippo said in the iciest, devilish tone with no emotion given. Everyone stared at Shippo shocked in the attitude he was giving. Shippo got up walking into his room, "I'm not leaving until Kagome comes back." he said. before closing the door he gave Inuyasha a death glare and said, "you _disgust_ me." Then he closed the door. Everyone turned to Inuyasha and gave him dirty looks. Then that's what they did. They waited for Kagome's return. Sesshomaru only stayed because Rin asked if they could stay too.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else...<strong>

Russling noises came from the bushes. "Pretty ningen..." said a deep demonic voice.

"Show yourself _yokai_." said the lonely miko. The tiger demon came out of the bushes. " Why must you hide yourself demon tiger?"

"Please, just call me Ryuiichi." He said in a toothy grin. He wasn't all bad looking. His skin was tannish orange and he was at least six-foot three. He had two black stripes on each of his cheeks. He had hazel-green eyes. His hair was scarlet and tide in a low ponytail. His hair reached all the way down to his buttocks. He wore a black haori and some saggy black and red belted pants. His footwear was also red. "Well ningen, I just told you my name, what might be yours?"

"Kagome...why must you ask? Are you gonna kill me or what?"she asked irritated. Ryuiichi held both his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa no trouble here I just so a lovely looking creature and to only find out it is a human." He stated in a toothy grin.

"So you despise humans?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no my other siblings do but I'm completely different." He said with a reassuring voice.

"Hmmmm..." Kagome said. They both sat down on a log. "I'm sorry if I came out all threatining. I just wasn't in the mood for any fighting with anything."

"I can see that, that's why I came to you." Ryuiichi stated bluntly. Kagome stared at him shocked.

"I...Don't understand..." Kagome stated confused.

"I just don't like seeing people hurt..." He said while getting up. He turned to her and smiled. "I hope this can make us friends Kagome." Kagome blushed slightly and then nodded.

"Y-yeah...we're friends." She said with a real heart-warming smile. This made Ryuiichi turn a bit of shades of red.

"WELL...My job is done. I gotta go back to the home before my pops begins to looking for me. I'll see you later Kags!" He said while dashing off to his home. Kagome just waved 'goodbye' to him. She then began to get up from off the log. She stretched for a bit then said,

"Well...I guess I'll be off." And then she began to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ryuiichi's Home<strong>

Ryuiichi had just returned home after the ecounter with his new friend Kagome. Both his year older (iN HumAN yEArs oF CoURse) brothers came into the scene sniffing him constantly. "Why do you smell of humans?" Asked Ryotaro, the oldest one.

"Yeah..._sniff_ but just one though.." Stated the second oldest Rohan.

"Cuz' I made a new friend." Ryuiichi said with a smile. Both brother_s _shook their heads in disgust. The brothers wore the same attire accept in different color. Ryotaro had a masculin body in fact all of them did, except he was more built. Ryotaro's eyes were a litter shade of green and he had short hair. His hair is slick back in a tiny pigtail (sorta like Miroku's but no bangs and it's slicker back). His hair is orange colored like a tiger. His haori was midnight blue and his pants was black and belt blue. His footwear was black. He had one white stripe on each of his cheeks.

Now Rohan was a different story. He was a shade darker than both of his brothers. His eyes were pure hazel brown with no green. His hair was a reddish black with natural jet-black highlights. He had two orange stripes on each of his cheeks. His hair is medium length and spikey. His haori was bloody red and his pants was black and black belted. His foot wear was black.

"You was out with a human?" Rohan asked.

"Mhmm! Her names Ka-" Ryuiichi nooded but was then cut off.

"_Her_ name?" Ryotaro asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..._Her _name is Kagome." He said while sticking out his tounge.

"Did you mate her?" Rohan asked.

"W-what? E-e-ewww no! I'm not a perverted bastard like you guys!" Ryuiichi said while shaking his head and hands wildly.

"Hmmmmm, so it's a pretty one." Ryotaro stated. "Otherwise you wouldn't act that way." He said while rubbing his chin. _Damn Ryotaro for being so smart! _Ryuiichi thought in his head.

"Well, SO WHAT? Anyways why do you guys care anyway? Don't you despise humans?" Ryuiichi retorted.

"Oh yes we do. But your our brother and we have to deal with it." Stated Rohan.

"Why do you guys despise humans anyway?" Ryuiichi asked all curious.

"Because we're full demons and want nothing to do with them. We have nothing against them, we just ignore them." Rohan said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Oh..." Ryuiichi replied.

"So...Tell us how pretty she is..." Ryotaro says in a smirk.

"Yeah...tell us little cub..."Rohan said. Oh how he _hates_ when they call him that. But he decided to shake that off...For now.

"Well...she's gorgeous in everyway...But something tells me...That she's not of this world..." He said while drifting off to his thoughts. His brothers stared at him confused. Usually they would laugh at something like that but somehow, they knew that he knows what he's talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Back With Kagome...<strong>

Its getting dark and it began to rain. The kimono she was wearing became soaked and wet. She just continued to walk into the forest, she heard wimpering...Like a little puppy. She followed the wimpers to see there lying behined the bushes, a tiny (like Kirara but a tad smaller) silver haired demon dog well- pup. On the center of his forehead was a black dot and half a ring under it. He was badly injured. He growled when he saw her. His crimson red blood was being washed off by the rain. She reached her hands out towards it only for her to get bitten. His eyes were golden but the color seem to change with his emotion. Even though his teeth sunk deep into her hand and blood trickled down, she smiled. She gave him a warm loving smile which surprised him deeply.

"Your all alone too, ne? All lost and beaten up, you must be really sad-no, _angry_. Did something happen to make you feee this way? So over protective of your well being?" She asked with such concerned eyes. The demon dog actually cried. Tears came down from his face for the first time in two weeks. All the fighting and protecting himself tired him out. He released his grip from Kagome's hand and then jumped onto her lap, wimpering. Then Kagome suddenly remembered something from her dreams with Midoroko. "Excuse me pup. May I touch your head?" She asked softly. The demon pup looked up at her with tears in his eyes and nodded. She touched his head and used her miko powers. Out of nowhere, his memories came to her mind. How he was born, his family, and his recent troubles. It turns out crazy murderers came out of nowhere and released their anger out on his poor family. Even though his parents and older siblings transfored into giant dog creatures, they still died from the crazy army men. It also showed how bigger animals would try to eat him, though he always stood up for himself. She put her hands to her mouth and a tear was shedded fro her eye.

"My, you've been through so much huh?" She asked softly. The dog just nodded and continued to wimper. "Well I can't leave you all alone. Would you like to come with me?" The dog's eyes sparkled. "Shiro. I am going to call you Shiro. How does that that sound?" The dog just nodded and looked towards her hand. He began to lick it continuesly. She smiled at the sight. Shiro's eyes went back to it's normal golden color.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since their encounter. "Hey Shiro, you wanna see the weapon I made?" Kagome asked excitedly. Shiro nodded with full excitement. Kagome had reached into her void and called something out. "Come on out, Banzuu" she said with a soft smile. Out of nowhere you can see this pole-handle, fit for her grip. It was eight feet tall and had a chain inside of it. You can see this really huge ball at the end of it. The pole was crafted beautifully. It was a giant ball and chain! " I crafted it myself. I went away from Inuyasha and was extremely bored." Shiro growled at the name. Kagome had told him about herself and what happened to her. "heheheh, I also put some of my miko in this so the chain can grow or the ball can mold into somethimg spikey or sharp whenever I say to." She explained in a smile. Out of nowhere there were russling noises coming from the bushes. Shiro growled and Kagome turned around.<p>

"Kagome!" It was Ryuiichi. He was with...His brothers?

"Ryuiichi!" She ran up to them with Shiro in her arms. _She soooooooooo cute!_ Thought both of Ryuiichii's brothers.

"Who's that?" Asked Ryuiichi pointing at Shiro.

"Oh this is Shiro. I found him a few hours after our encounter." She said while snuggling the pup in her arms. She put on a rich girl face. "An just who are the handsome men behined you? Relatives? You all sure look alike." She asked jokingly.

"AHAHAHAHAH I mean, ahem, these two sirs are my older siblings Ryotaro and Rohan." He said in a gentlemanly voice. Kagome bursted out into laughter then but a straight face back on.

"I beg your pardon! My name is Higurashi Kagome." She said while using a big leaf for a fan. After that they all started laughing. They all started talking getting to know eachother. "I don't know what you were talking about Ryuii. They are so nice!" Kagome said while giving Ryuiichi the tounge.

"It's only because your an acception. We don't hate you humans, we just don't wanna hang around them." Ryotaro stated.

"Yeah but there's something about you that makes us wanna stay by you." Rohan added. Kagome turned her head as she blushed. The boys laughed.

"Hey Kags, there something about you that's weird...But not in a bad way just...Magical..." Ryuiichi said.

"Well it's kinda funny that you say that- being that I'm from five hundred years in the future..." Kagome stated. The brothers gasped.

"NO!" Rohan said as he jumped back. After that Kagome explained everything of her past and why she was alone now.

"Can I kill him?" Ryuiichi asked. Both of his brothers jumped back. They knew when he wanna kill somebody, he really mean it.

"Nah don't even bother..." She said as the first time in a while she cried about him. "How can he say that to me though? After all we been through he explains how he was plotting to kill me?" She said as tears were shedded. All the brothers and I mean all of them, hearts begin to sank. For so reason seeing her so angry and hurt killed all of them.

"What makes me sick is that the clay pot has half of your soul and he treats you like that. I say kill the bitch and end it all. I mean come on! She's been trying to kill you right? What makes it wrong for you to do so?" Rohan stated. Kagome wiped her tears than said,

"y-yeah! Except I won't kill her, something else will." she said with a smirk. Ryotaro raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well how do I explain this. Something I don't know how but I think it was Naraku, left a demon in her. I sensed it. It's slowly eating away her clay body. It seems that the demon is fond of clay..." Kagome said while rubbing her chin.

"It's a Nendo. There hasn't been that many of them for a while." Ryotaro stated.

"OHHHHHHH. That explains it. Being that she's already dead and it's on the inside she can't really feel a thing!" Ryuiichi said.

"Yeah, and right after their host is dead, they die too." Ryotaro added.

"Can you kill i-" Kagome was cut off.

"No. You kill it then you kill her." Ryotaro answered.

"So I guess I'll tell Inuyasha then." Kagome said while getting up. " I mean, I don't want her dying and he thinking that I had something to do with it. It just would be annoying." She said. After her telling them how he acts, they knew she wasn't lying. "Come along?" They all nodded. And off they went.

* * *

><p>so yea yea yea!<p>

how wuz zat?

i hope it wuz goodz

review!

inbox meh!

black gurlz need love too!

jus playin!

haha!

okay now something wrong with me...

~SkyePanda98


	5. Crazy Good News

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's been three days since Kagome's alone time. On the fourth day, with the approval of their father, the three brother's followed Kagome to the cabin they were in. They were acting like a complete fools pouncing on eachother and kicking and punching eachother...Even Kagome.

" Ayo, Touch my back again and I will smack the dayli-" she was interupted with a pat on the back. It was a mischievious smiling Rohan. The girl turned around and wrapped her right arm around the dudes neck. " You just don't _listen_! Listen man!" She said while gripping tighter and giving him a noogie.

"Aiight! Aiight let go! Uncle! UNCLE!" He screamed while laughing loudly. Kagome let go and then he grabbed her from behined pulling her close to him. He smirked as he made his way by her neck. " You think I would give up that easy hmmmmm?" He said while giving an evil smirk. Then the brothers came by. "Yo guys help me!" They both nodded as they gave mischievious smirks.

"Are you serious?" She asked in a angry playful voice.

"You took my apple!" Ryuiichi pointed out.

"You stole my belt!" Ryotaro said pointing to the blue belt in her head tied around it. Then she started snickering. "Oh so it's funny?" He asked while grinning. After that they all pounced on her. Even Shiro!

"Really Shiro?" She asked while laughing. After they stopped acting like fools, they made it to the hut.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's P.O.V.<strong>

I got a whiff of Kagome's scent. So did Shippo. "Kagome's coming! She coming!" Shippo said while jumping up and down. Just then there were three tiger demons surrounding her. She was forced to hold onto their demon dog! But why was she laughing with them? Shippo had jumped into her arms. "Kagome!"

"Shippo your squishing him!" Kagome said while giggling. Shippo looked down at the growling puppy and then jumped off.

"S- sorry..."

"It's okay." Out of nowhere some dude pounced on MY Kagome. "Ryo! Imma throw you into he the pool of mud!" She threatend.

"Wah, wah,wah!" He said mimmicking a baby. She karate chopped his head. "O-ow!" He said while laughing. "So that's how it is huh?"

"Shut up and tell me what are you doing with Kagome and why is she forced to hold onto your demon mutt?" I yelled out while grippin on my tetsaiga.

"Why do you care?" The guy from what I heard from far named Ryuiichi.

"You should'nt call him that being that your halfbreed butt is a mutt itself." Ryo stated.

"Hey that rhymed!" Kagome said while grinning stupidly.

"Pfft sh-sh-shut up Kagome! Like you dead gonna say that with what's going on right now?" Some guy next to her asked her while laughing. She started laughing.

"Oh yeah I forgot I've come to give you good news Inuyasha." Kagome said while looking at me. My ears perked right up.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Everyone else had rushed into the scene to greet Kagome. Sesshomaru only nodded his head and Kagome returned a gesture with a smile.

"Rin is so happy to see you Kagome-sama!" Rin said with tears in her eyes. Kagome cupped her cheek and said,

"aw Rin, don't cry I'm here now and as good as ever." Kagome said in a reassuring smile and tone.

"Who are the men Kagome." Sango said in sly smile. Kagome gave her in their code a 'shut up' glare.

"This is the oldest brother Ryotaro, second oldest Rohan, and the little cub Ryuiichi."

"Shut up!" Ryuiichi screamed out while blushing. The two brothers plus Kagome started laughing while high-fiving eachother. Sooner or later Ryuiichi started snickering.

"Kagome you know I've missed you the most of all." Miroku said while hugging Kagome. "You're like a sister to me a-" He groped her behind. "Very special sister."

_SLAP!_

"Aheheheheh!" Miroku gave a nervous laugh while rubbing onto his red cheek. "Kagome-san, do you know that your really heavy handed?" The three brothers plus Kagome and Sango began to laugh. Out of nowhere Kikyo walked into the cabin. She glared at Kagome and walked over to Inuyasha. Kagome and the three brothers looked at her then eachother saying 'what?'

"Oh that reminds me! Inuyasha your good news!" Kikyo didn't like hearing her say that and was about to kiss him. Then Kagome said with a smile, "Kikyo's gonna die!" Out of nowhere Kikyo turned and looked at Kagome angriy. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, what are you saying?"He asked angrily.

"That she's gonna die." Kagome said with a pretend confused look. Everybody stared at her scared, except the three brothers, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Inuyasha of course. Inuyasha was about to attack her but the looks from the three brothers screamed 'I Dare You'. "W-what? Oh you think I'm gonna kill her? No! No,no,no,no,no! I don't stain my hands with dirt!" Kagome says with an innocent attitude. This time Kikyo growled.

"Then what is?" Asked a confused Sango.

"The demon inside her body." Kagome answered smoothly.

"What kind of demon?" Miroku asked totally interested.

"Nendo." Kagome answered looking directly at him. Sango and Miroku both wanted to laugh but they hid it very well. They cared nothing for the walking claypot and despised her for the way she treated Kagome. Now it was Kagome's turn to be an evil bitch. Inuyasha became less aggressive and looked at Kikyo.

"I can kill it-"

"and kill her at the same time" Kagome added to his sentence while drinking her ruby red grapefruit juice.

"You call this good news Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled while turning to her.

"Why yes Inuyasha. Now she can finally be put to rest and my soul can return right back to me. Shouldn't you congradulate the both of us?" Kagome asked in a real happy attitude. Inuyasha glared at her. " Don't worry Inuyasha. She will die a slow painless death. She won't suffer or cry about it, wait you won't cry about it right Kiki?" She asked while turning to Kikyo who just gave her a dirty angry look. Kagome turned around from her and said, "gosh! Why ya so angry for?" She asked fake depressed. Sesshomaru snickered. Yes the great Sesshomaru snickered.

"Go to hell!" Kikyo yelled angrily.

"Well your going first so see you there!" Kagome said in a caring smile. That's it. The three brothers started cracking up. They are crying because they've been laughing so hard.

"Oi! What so funny basterds?" Inuyasha yelled completely angry.

"Oh no he didn't!" Ryuiichi said in a fake gay guy voice.

"Oh yes he did boo-boo" answered Rohan in a fake gay guy voice too. Sango and Miroku and Kagome bursted out in laughter. Sango and Miroku just couldn't hold it anymore. "Honey we laughin at your sorry ass!" Rohan said while pointing directly at Inuyasha gayly.

"Mhmm I don't know who he talkin too." Ryuiichi stated chickenheadish.

"Yeah he don't want it!" Ryotaro said in a gay threatening voice. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were dying of laughter. Kagome nearly peed herself from laughin so hard.

"Well," Inuyasha said while ignoring them completely and turning directly at Kikyo. " At least we can spend our final days together."

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Sango asked completely agitated. Inuyasha turned to Kagome that was filing her nails.

"That she's joining the group." He said in a cool tone. He wanted Kagome to hear this and regret leaving. He smiled at her deviously and awaited her outburst. But he became confused. She didn't seem to care at all. She just chatted with the three brothers, laughing like what he was saying wasn't any of her buisiness. "So Kagome, are you gonna continue this foolishness or return to the grou-"

"I do not travel with a so called companian who plots to kill me." Kagome cut in smoothly. Inuyasha stood wide-eyed forgetting that he had told her that and began to feel remorse for it. "You really are idiotic Inuyasha you know that? I've completely given up for you for three months now and you didn't even notice it. I congradulate you Inuyasha and your 'toy' who shall die withen months or if she's lucky a year." Kagome said calmly like it wasn't nothing.

"I knew you don't mean that." Inuyasha said with a scared smile. By scared I mean scared of loosing her. He know she was used to his abuse and would leave for a period of time but then would return. But was he gonna loose her for good this time?

"Inuyasha I've taken your crap for almost two years now. I'm sixteen and is still in the fuedal era with Naraku still alive. I rather him kil me right here right now then TAKE YOUR BULLSHIT!" Kagome said. Everyone stared at her wondering if she might attack him again. "I've been in love with you for a year... a YEAR Inuyasha! You choose a dead claypot over me, a living human being. Not to mention she has have half of my soul! In my time she would be considered a talking masturbation toy! She can't even bear children. But I've given up on you, feeling completely stupid for embarrassing myself for you. Even throughout the year you treated me like garbage and you used your tounge to torcher me with your insults! Always comparing me to the dead bitch. You must be crazy boo-boo, because I can take my soul back with a snap but now I don't have to. Why? Because there's a demon inside of her killing her slowly. You get mad at me when I bad mouth her but did you ever get mad when the bitch done try to kill me?" She asked alrady knowing the answer.

"Kagome I-" she cut Inuyasha off.

"No you didn't. Instead you be like 'oh you must've did something to her' or 'she must be having a bad day'!" Another batch of glares for Inuyasha. Except Kikyo of course. "I never thought I'd say this Inuyasha being that it's such a strong word, but I hate you Inuyasha...I hate you for nall the pain you put me through. I'm not really the sweet crybaby you think I am Inuyasha. I only act that way for you. I'm not really defenseless, the reason why I act that way is none of your concern. It might take me a while not to hate you anymore but I really hate your ass right now..." She said in the coldest voice. Sango known she spoken the truth about her not being defenseless, from the videos on her ipod of the fights she had. She was stunned and Kagome told her not to tell anyone.

"I suggest you watch your tounge clone. I knew you were never devoted to him and never shall be-"

_SLAP!_

Kikyo was stunned. She couldn't actually believe that she was slapped by her own reincarnation. "Pitiful. I just got my hands dirty." Kagome said in a cold manner, much like Sesshomaru's but colder. "Come on guys we leave." The three brother's plus Shiro followed her. " You too Shippo, unless you want to stay." Shippo followed his mother-like figure and skidattled along with the rest of her gang.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Kagome's encounter with Inuyasha. The three brothers waved goodbye to the trio. They had to go on a two month long trip with their father to visit their mother. The father had offered Kagome to go but she said that she shouldn't being that it's a family thing. Shippo was soundly asleep on a cuddly Shiro. Kagome put a barrier around the two to keep them from harm. Kagome wandered off into a deep forest and near a cliff. There she sat on a log thinking about things. Then she stared off into the night skies, thinking of how special the stars seem to her. Demons animals and bugs looked at her and her strange device of melody. She was beautiful to them. After a while of her ipod playing a song that brought up her every emotion came on. She stood up and stared to sing.<p>

_But what about my pride_  
><em>You're never satisfied<em>  
><em>You made me feel like I wasn't worth being by your side<em>  
><em>I done sacrificed, all of my damn time<em>  
><em>Giving you all mine<em>  
><em>You see me dying inside<em>

_Trying to see_  
><em>Trying to find<em>  
><em>Trying to be<em>  
><em>The woman you love<em>  
><em>Tried everything<em>  
><em>But it just don't seem like it's enough<em>  
><em>Hey baby, tried to believe<em>  
><em>But I'm tired of being tired<em>  
><em>Trying to love<em>  
><em>Trying to fight<em>  
><em>And I'm running out of tries<em>  
><em>You're just no good<em>

_With everything that I gave_  
><em>And all the love that we made<em>  
><em>It never shoulda took place<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart,<em>  
><em>You betrayed and I know<em>  
><em>I should have let you go<em>  
><em>Cause I'm back where I was before, baby<em>

_Trying to see_  
><em>Trying to find<em>  
><em>Trying to be<em>  
><em>The woman you love<em>  
><em>Tried everything<em>  
><em>But it just don't seem like it's enough<em>  
><em>Hey baby, tried to believe<em>  
><em>But I'm tired of being tired<em>  
><em>Trying to love<em>  
><em>Trying to fight<em>  
><em>And I'm running out of tries<em>  
><em>You're just no good<em>

The demons, animals, and insects listened to her angelic voice. It even sounded better than the real singer. They wondered how can mere a human create such a beautiful voice. Little did she know, Sesshomaru can hear her too and is completely stunned. He was below the cliff or hill...whatever it is. He actually felt bad that Rin and Jaken were sleeping because they can't hear her angelic voice. There was somebody else watching her. Amazed at her voice, but you shall find out who it is soon.

_Trying to see_  
><em>Trying to find<em>  
><em>Trying to be<em>  
><em>The woman you love<em>  
><em>Tried everything<em>  
><em>But it just don't seem like it's enough<em>  
><em>Hey baby, tried to believe<em>  
><em>But I'm tired of being tired<em>  
><em>Trying to love<em>  
><em>Trying to fight<em>  
><em>And I'm running out of tries<em>  
><em>You're just no good<em>

_Oooh, oohoooooh _

_The woman you loooohooooovvve_

_hey_

_loooooooove..._

That was Kagome's song. It was a bit new but she already knew the whole song. "It's getting late, maybe I should return back..." She said packing her things and was returning to her two buds. The man who was watching her decided not to kill her, yet. Instead he just returned to his brothers who awaited for his arrival.

* * *

><p>okay so i'm like, done now :3<p>

i think i did okay for this chapter :)

heheheheh guilty here X3

i put some of me in kagome's actions XD

come on though :/

she really needed to stand up for herself though -.-

and she rocked X)

now the three brothers :)

the whole acting gay part :)

i was just bored :P

and i did something like that before XD

and the song that she sung is my song :')

i mean the minute i heard it i kept replaying and replaying it X')

it's by ashanti called 'the woman you love' :)

and for once in a while i actually understood what busta rhymes said this time -.-'

but i cut his part out XD

anyways i hope ya enjoyed it ;)

READ & REVIEW PEOPLE'S

~SkyePanda98


	6. Band of Seven: Friend of Foe

**Somewhere else...**

"Aniki, you came back!" Yelled the excited woman-like male.

"Yeah it's good to see you." Commented a tan spikey-haired man.

"Lovely to see you dear brother aheheheheheh..." said a creepy frog-like man.

"HIIIIIIII" said a tall red-headed buffed being that was once fuedal mechanical.

"Heyo" Said a gigantic human thing-thing.

"Yo!" Replied the handsome tanned leader. He glanced over to the bald man." Renkotsu.' He called out his name but Renkotsu didn't answer. He just looked his way then turned away quite ashamed. The long braided leader made is way towards him and spoke in a manner so that only he can hear. "Let's just let bygones be bygones alright? I know it was those shards that was making you coo-coo in the head." He said.

"Bankotsu..."He said hiding his tears. He knew he was wrong and he felt guilty for it. His aniki was right, his aniki would never betray his friends much like he did. Now you know the mysterious man that was watching the angelic voice miko. Bankotsu of The Band of Seven.

"Aniki, what brought us back to life this time? I mean look at us! I can actually feel my heart beating and my skin is super smooth like it use to be." Jakotsu said happily.

"Yeah and I know it wasn't that backstabbing bastard Naraku who did, nor that he doesn't have the power to." Stated Renkotsu in pure hatred for the hanyou.

"True, but whoever did must've wanted something out of it..." Bankostu added while thinking. "Anywhooooo let's worry about that! You guys won't believe who I just saw!" Bankotsu said in his usually stupid-happy voice.

"Who?" Asked a curious Suikotsu.

"Inuyasha's wench..." Bankotsu said with a evil happy look on his face.

"What was she doing out alone?" Jakostu asked.

"Was she bathing?" Asked a perverted thinking Mukotsu.

"No...Save your perverted thinking for later Mukotsu." Bankotsu with an amused grin.

"Then what was she doing?" Renkotsu asked getting impatiant.

"She was...Singing...Singing her heart out. I can see the hurt in her and I still remember her words. As if she was sing about somebody. My guess is that it was about Inuyasha. She had this weird thing that had strange music with someone else singing it but her voice was better..." Bankostu said while drifting in thought.

"Someone's in love." Said an amused Renkotsu.

"Shut up Baldy!" Said a flushed Bankotsu.

"I'm not bald you bastard! My skin is my hair!" Renkotsu stated as if he had not just heard himself. Everyone stared at him for a bit. Then they all just started bursting out into fist of laughter. Now it was Renkostu's turn to feel flushed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kagome had stopped by a fox tribe. Shippo was delighted to see so much of his own kind.<p>

"Go to them." Kagome said calmly but bluntly.

"E-eh?" Shippo stuttered.

"When I feel that it's safe for you to come back with me, I will come. But right now I need you to go to them." Shippo looked at her saddened. The other fox demons stood confused of why she was not fearful of them. "Don't make this anymore hard for me Shippo." Kagome said with tears nearly close to fall. Shippo stared at Kagome but Kagome kept her back turned not daring to show her face to him. Shippo was her only weakness at this point.

"Okaa-san..." Kagome lifted her head up surprised as tears rapidly began to fall. The fox demons watched this scene and felt bad for the young fox kit but then wondered if this was all a trap. But Kagome did something that changed their judgement. She quickly turned around and rapidly pulled Shippo into her arms.

"Musuko!" Shippo's eyes had brightened. He had called her his 'mother' as she had called him her '_son_'... "I will talk to you telepathicaly okay? I will check up on you now and then and if something goes wrong, I will be here at the speed of sound. Got it?" She said while pulling him away from her so he could face her.

"Y-yes Okaa-san..." Shippo said while smiling. Shippo had then walked over to the entrance near the group of foxes.

"Fox kit." Said the eldest male. Shippo stiffened. "Welcome." He said with a gentle smile. That's when Kagome was taking her leave.

"Fox," Kagome called out to him and he looked at her. "Protect Shippo with your life and keep him out of harms way. If I shall find out that any of you laid a 'paw' on him, I shall kill you." Kagome said while walking off with Shiro. Shippo just stared and waved silently. When she was out of range, Shippo made a slight wimper and as the other foxes looked at him, they felt bad for the little guy as he began to wail.

_Don't cry Shippo_.

Shippo looked up into the sky utterly confused. "Okaa-san?" Shippo asked silently but no answer was given. But he knew it was her.

* * *

><p>"UUUUUUUUGGGHHHJH!" Kagome whined as she and Shiro kept walking. Shiro only grunted in response. "Yo Shiro, I'm freakin' tired man..." Kagome said to her little friend. Little did she know, the Band of Seven were watching her. Shiro barked at her. "What?" She asked with a mischious look in her eyes. He kept barking. "You wanna do something stupid?" He growled because he knew what she was doing, but he kept on barking. The Band of Seven was so surprised but highly amused. "You wanna get high?" Shiro growled again. He knew what that meant but the Band of Seven didn't. "Kill someone?" That made the Band of Seven jump back. What did she just say? Shiro smirked at her. " You wanna kill me? That no nie!" She said. She said 'that's not nice' in a retarded way. "REST!" Kagome squeeled. Shiro nodded. "I was just playing ya know, I knew what you were saying." Kagome said while petting him. Shiro only glared at her but then licked her hand. The Band of Seven had forgotten about what she said about killing something and was ready to make their catch.<p>

"You know, I need me some fun..." Kagome said. Shiro glared at her. "What? I'm back to my old self. I can just do something really retarded...Like run naked through the woods." She said while grinning. Shiro laughed you know, doggy-like. The Band of Seven nearly choked on air on what she said. _What the hell?_ Was what they were all thinking. Then she started to undress, well _pretend_ to undress in front of Shiro. Ya' know, messing with her upper body. Mukostu started to giggle that creepy perveted giggle he does. A man who was a happy traveler stumbled on Kagome on what she was _pretending_ she was doing. They watched what she was doing, they started to think that she had all this _planned. _They watched the whole thing slightly amused.

"_GASP_ You pervert!" She wailed clutching herself with one hand while slapping the man with the other hand.

"M-m-m-m-m-mIssss!" The poor mid-thirties man said while carressing his bruised cheek. "I'm just a normal traveler, there was nothing I wanted to see of you!" He stammered then suddenly realized those were _the_ wrong things to say.

"You saying I'm disgusting to look at? That I am as fat as I think I am? Or is it that I am flat-chested?" She said while putting on fake tears.

"N-n-n-n-n-no! No you are really beautiful no, _BEYOND_ that! You are not fat and you have the most wonderful curves! And as for your breast... Those are nearly close to being as big as watermelons..." The man said while blushing and grinning like a huge pervert in his dreamlands.

"HenTAI!" Kagome squeeled while giving him the hand again. "Get out of my sight, NOW!" She said while acting like she was really embarrased pointing towards the other direction. The man bowed and dashed along with his things. He was really afraid that she would kill him and cursed himself for falling inlove with some mean old lady. The Band of Seven watched as her and the demon dog started dying of laughter. "Oh shit! Oh man I gotta pee!" She said while crying. The dog barked in laughter. Thats when the Band of Seven decided to show themselves.

"Yo!" Banksotsu said in a wave. Shiro grew his size and growled at him. He remember her describing these dudes. She only grinned at him which surprized the other six.

"Yo." She said while giving him the 'deuces' sign. Then she turned to Shiro and continued her conversation with Shiro as if they weren't there. "Yo Shiro! I'm freakin starvin' man!" She said to him. He only stared at her. "Oh yeah that's right I forgot...The void..." Thats when he pounced on her while playfully growling at her. "Ayo, chill man!" She said while pushing the now four-feet dog that can grow larger if he wanted to. "I also wanna listen to my music." She said while pulling out a sandwich she made a while ago and her ipod with a mini speaker."Yo, let's sit over by that lake and eat." She said as she walked over there and he followed. The Band of Seven followed too. They watched as she sat down, ate and played a song loud enough for them all to hear. She was playing '1 thing' by Amerie.

"_Na, na, na, na, na, oh_  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, oh<em>  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na, oh<em>  
><em>Na, na, na, na, na<em>

_Oh, been trying to let it go_  
><em>Trying to keep my eyes closed<em>  
><em>Trying to keep it just like before<em>  
><em>The times we never even thought to speak<em>  
><em>Don't wanna tell you what it is<em>  
><em>Oh wee it felt so serious<em>  
><em>Got me thinking just too much<em>  
><em>I wanna set it off, but<em>

_It's_ this_ 1 thing that's got me trippin_  
><em>It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)<em>  
><em>This 1 thing my soul may be feeling<em>  
><em>It's this 1 thing you did oh oh<em>  
><em>It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin<em>  
><em>It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)<em>  
><em>This 1 thing and I was so with it<em>  
><em>It's this 1 thing you did oh oh<em>" she sanged. Now the guys knew what Bankotsu was talking about. "So..." She turned to The Band of Seven. "Mind telling me why you guys are still in my face?" She said.

"Well we were gonna capture you in order to lure out that dog boyfriend of yours." Bankotsu stated.

"Watch your mouth." Kagome said as if he cussed.

"I didn't say any vulgar language." Bankotsu said as he was confused.

"That muthafucka was never mine and never will be. Like I said, watch you mouth." She said with such ice in her tone.

"Woah...guess he really got you mad huh?" He said while smirking. Kagome only grinned.

"As you can see _Bankotsu._" Kagome said while putting emphasis on his name. The other six members stared at her in shock. "I decided to get the remaining two shards on my own." Kagome said while looking at him. "Let's just call truce alright? I never knew why always helped that mutt when it came to you guys fighting." She said while frowning in disgust. "Oh how much I would like to rip his manhood and shove it up his-"

"ARPH!" Shiro barked. Oh how scary it was to see his owner angry. The Band of Seven knew where she was going with her words and shuddered just thinking about it. Kagome only petted Shiro with an apoligetic smile.

"Sorry Shiro...Didn't mean to frighten you there..." She said. "So what do you say? Truce, or are you gonna try to kill me. Emphasis on the 'try'." Kagome asked while looking at them. They stared at her...lost for words.

"Y-yeah, we can call it truce." Bankotsu shuddered. Never in his life has he been afraid of a woman. Kagome beamed at him.

"Great!" She said while smiling at them. "I hope this means we can be friends." She said with a heart-warming smile. They stood there, not knowing what to say to the girl. "Okay now I'm bored again." Kagome said with an annoyed face on. Then her finger pointed to the sky as her head lifted up, showing that she had an idea. She went into her foid and pulled out a magazine of the latest male models. Jakostu was totally interested. "Now, now, now let my imagination do the rest..."She faded as her voice sounded sly and perverted. Then a tall modle caught her attention as she grinned. "Why helllloooooooooooooooo..." She said sounding completely sleazy. Jakotsu went by and sat next to her.

"Oh wow!" Jakotsu said while covering his mouth.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome said while nodding.

"It seems that we share the same interest Kagome?"

"_gasp_ Not 'wench'?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Out of nowhere Jakotsu pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"That's it! Your now my bestest friend! Even though I still share my opinions on woman, you just seem so cool!" Jakotsu squeeled.

"I thought I was your bestest friend." Bankotsu said sadden and a bit jealous.

"You are! But Kagome's a female and I could share some things with her than I could with any of you." Jakotsu said reassurringly.

"Things like what?" Bankotsu said wondering is he was keeping secrets from him.

"Men." He said bluntly.

"Oh well good grief then..." Bankotsu said while smiling.

"Hey!" Jakotsu said offended. That's when Kagome bursted out into laughter.

"You guys are just too cute man!" Kagome said while wiping a tear from her eye. Both of the dudes turned their heads.

"Whatever..." That's when Bankotsu turned to Kagome. "I guess I won't kill you...For now..."

"Cool! You might find that we have far more in common then you think." She said while smiling.

"Oh how is that?" Suikotsu asked. Kagome smirked.

"This." At the speed of light, Kagome threw a machete at a demon. She quickly ran to it and dragged it to where she once was. "Ya' made of not noticed it, but this thing was staring us down trying to kill us." She said sounding a bit dissappointed.

"N-ooooo way... Renkotsu your the smart one. What the hell?" Bankotsu screeched.

"It's not my fault I didn't notice it!" He spat back. Out of nowhere, you can hear giggling.

"Petty humans...Should've killed you when I had a chance." The deep voiced demon said. Kagome's eyes turned black.

"Oh...Your still alive?" She asked. The Band of Seven watched as she slowly pulled the machete from his heart.

"Of course you idiotic hu-" the demon couldn't finish because Kagome repeatedly stabbed him all over. "S-stop this!" The demon begged in pain. Kagome only kept at what she was doing. Then stopped for a moment.

"Now, to make sure you stay dead..." Kagome cleanly chopped his head off with a machete. The Band of Seven stood there in shock. "I can't believe I kept playing 'Damsel in Distress' for his dumbass...I miss doin this man!" She said with a sinful smirk.

"S-so this is the w-way you really a-are?" Renkotsu stuttered but ask.

"Well...No...I'm actually a bit more ruthless but I've calmed down." She said with a smile. Bankotsu nearly fainted. The girl he captured once before, the emotional weak woman that was always calling for someone for help was like _this_? "And you thought I was weak?" She bursted into laughter. "Yo, Shiro...Clean me!" She said playfully. Shiro tilted his head to the side the way pups do when their confused. "Lick this all off of me." She said with a grin. Shiro had grabbed Kagome by the mouth and flung her into the lake. "I'm weeeeeeheheheeeeeet!" Kagome playfully cried. That's it. The Band of Seven started laughing. She stuck her tounge out at them.

"Hey, you wanna come with us Kags?" Jakotsu asked.

"W-what? Y-y-y-you really mean that?" Kagome said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" Jakotsu said with tears in his eyes. She jumped on him and give him a big hug.

"That so sweet! I'd love to!" Kagome said while unhugging him and looked at him face to face. He blushed but she didn't take notice to it as she smiled and hopped off. They all sat together by the lake, tell jokes and stuff. When Renkotsu asked Kagome what happened, she told them everything. "I really want to see those tigers again though." She said in a sigh. They stared at her in shock. They nearly fainted at the part when she said how she beat him up for plotting against her. Her eyes darted to Banryuu. Bankotsu took notice to it as she admired his sword.

"Think you can pick that up?" He asked amused. She only raised and eyebrow.

"If I can pick my Banzuu up than that should be lightweight to me." She said with a cocky grin. Renkostu spit his sake up and stared at her as she took the challenge.

"Ban-zuu?" Suikotsu asked. Kagome nodded as she smiled in glee.

"Mhmm! The weapon I created!" She said while smiling. '_Man this girl is just full of surprises_' they all thought. So she skipped towards Banryuu and smiled at it. She just lifted it up in a short second and twirled it in her hand. "Yup, light weight. Banzuu is a bit mor heavier than you..."She said out loud. The Band of Seven stared in shock of how this _girl_ was able to do it. "Oh you can try holding Banzuu too Bankotsu." She said as she reached into her void and pulled out her companion.

"That thing is huge!" Renkostu screeched.

"Yeah it is." Bankotsu stared in awe. Kagome only laughed.

* * *

><p>so yea<p>

chapter 6 in da hoooouuuusssee

i'm done

~SkyePanda98


	7. Want To Live

**Normal P.O.V.**

"W-wow Kagome...Banzuu is really..." Jakotsu trailed off. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah she is. Here Bankotsu. Catch." She said, acting as if she was gonna throw it. Bankotsu flinched and she snickered. "Idiot. You really thought I would throw my baby?" She said while wiggling Banryuu in his face. He only made a face. "Here." She said while handing it to him. He took it, and nearly fell over.

"My god..." He said with his eyes widening. "I refuse to have a girl stronger than me!" He said while lifting the whole thing over his head with one hand, onl to fall back.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Kagome screeched. The others stared at her in awe.

"That's sad man..." Suikotsu said while shaking his head.

"I'm sure with a little practice he'll be able to hold it." Kagome said with a sweat dropping. That's when Bankotsu rose from the water.

"Yeah whatever..." He said with a red face.

"Aw so sad...Can't take that a girl is stronger than ya?" Kagome said while batting her eyelashes.

"Oh shut up!" He spat. Kagome laughed.

"Big baby." She said while pulling on one of her eyelids and sticking out her tounge. He growled as the others snickered.

"Since your so strong, how was I able to capture you?" He asked while getting angry.

"Cuz' Inuyasha has the Tetsaiga in order to protect, and being that he was _obsessed_ with me, it gave the Tetsaiga tons of power. So I had to be a pussy." Kagome stated. Suikotsu snickered. "What?"

"The way you said it." Suikotsu said while giggling.

"Oh wow." She said. Then he laughed. Renkotsu snickered a bit.

"Sad though. Having to play a weak fool." Bankotsu said while shaking his head.

"Oh shut it. I'm still alive aren't I?" Kagome spat.

"You couldn't have been!" Bankotsu spat back. Kagome pouted. Shiro shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anyway! Nobody fucking cares! I did all that to protect an asshole who plots to kill me! I don't give a damn of how you think of me because really, I don't care anymore." She looked up into the now sun setting sky. "I might as well just die..."She said with her eyes barely open and tears forming. The Band of Seven stared at the girl in awe. "I do have people I care about...My family, Shippo, Shiro..." She said while petting Shiro on his head. "But why did all this happen to me anyway? Why did I stop being what I really am in like fifth grade? Why do I even bother?"

"Because you want to live." Bankotsu answered. Kagome's eyes widened to his words.

"We all want to live Kagome. Inuyasha is an asshole and the more I hear about him..." Suikotsu said while flexing his claws. She gave them a soft smile.

"Thanks...I guess your right... Maybe the feelings I have are silly. I want to live, not die. I guess I face these problens for a reason..." She said while grinning.

"Alright, lett's get ready to go to the base!" Bankotsu said. Eceryone nodded as they headed off.

How will things turn out for Kagome and The Band of Seven?

* * *

><p>hey!<p>

ikno its a short chapter

i plan to make the next chappie looooonnnnnnggggeerrr X)

hope ya enjoyed

~SkyePanda98


	8. Just Having Fun And The Change of Mind

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kagome and The Band of Seven setted off and traveled all the way to the base. Jakotsu and Kagome chatted the whole way there. She told all of them about her time and they chatted about it a bit "Kagome-chan, what are the men like at your time?" Jakotsu asked, the others ears twitched.

"Well, let me tell you, they're different. Being that the futuristic clothes are completely different from you time..." She trailed off to have Jakotsu become curious. She grinned. "Men can walk around shirtless if they wanted to, with their pants hanging low..." She said with a sing-song voice. Jakotsu's jaws dropped.

"N-nani?" He said in a gasped. She took out her ipod to show him what she means. He nearly fainted. "Kagome...Your so lucky!" He cried. She laughed. Then he scrolled on it by accident and it landed on a picture. "Kagome, who is this?" She looked at the picture and sighed.

"Oh...That happens to be the so-called most popular boy in the school Hojo. He was...'Fond' of me..." She said in the simplest way as possible. Jakotsu snorted.

"Or in our language, 'Madly In-Love' with you." Jakotsu said. The Band of Seven grew angry at that comment, though, they didn't show it.

"Yeah. That jackass can't take a hint though." She said while sighing in annoyance. Jakotsu laughed at that comment.

"Wow Kags, you so mean." She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Jak. You know it be the truth..." She whined. He laughed again as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Your right. But I got to say, you having all these men in love with you...I'm jealous..." He said while staring at the skies. She gave him a heart-warming smile.

"You know, back in my time, there are tons of cute guys that might go for you..." He looked at her.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. But some of them, well, are so openly gay, that they turn into women." Jakotsu and the others jumped back.

"You can do that?" Jakotsu asked. Kagome laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah. But people are mean to them, though they don't care. It's plastic surgery. Your not really a woman, you just look like one." She stated in a matter-of-factorly way. He nodded.

"Wow...Your time is weird, but in an awsomely way. I wish I could go!" Jakotsu jumped up in the air cheering. She giggled at it.

"Well, we can always try!" They laughed together. The others sighed in annoyance. Who knows the troubles that can come woth those to getting along.

"We're here." Renkotsu muttered. Kagome and Jakotsu cheered.

"Oh my god Shiro look...It's fuckin huge!" Kagome said while jumping up and down. "Though it's stolen and tainted in their sins..." She mumbled.

"Shut up!" Suikotsu yelled.

"You shut up!" She yelled back. "It's da damn truth! You killed the people in there." She stated. The others looked in different directions while rubbing the back of their necks. "Not that I'm any better..." She whispered the last part to herself, though Shiro heard it.

* * *

><p>It's been about an hour since Kagome was at their base and frankly, they all got along with her. They were making jokes and laughing. Then, Kagome began staring Renkotsu's head. The others stared at her amused as Renkotsu was just freaked out. "W-what..." He asked. Kagome just moved in front of him, and started rubbing his head.<p>

"So...So shiny..." She said with sparkles in her eyes. The others fell out of the chair laughing as Renkotsu chased her around the room, with her laughing like a mad woman.

"Oh...Oh my god..." Bankotsu said in his fits of laughter. Renkotsu jumped on her and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I got you now ya brat!" Renkotsu said in a demon voice. Kagome kissed his nose and he jumped back as she ran away. That only made the others laugh even harder. Jakotsu nearly peed himself.

"Na nana na na~... Can't catch me can ya-" She stop singing as she ran right into the wall and fell. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Then, the whole Band of Seven died of laughter. Renkotsu was laughing hard. She only snickered a bit while closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt as if she was floating. She opened her eyes to see that she is hanging near somebody's backside. It was Suikotsu. "W-what the..."

"Throw her into the river!" Suikotsu yelled as the others cheered.

"Aw hell naw! Guys...Put me down!" She got what she wished, but was thrown into the river. They all laughed , and she shot all of them death glares which made them all froze up. "Guys...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She began chasing them around the palace. They were all having so much fun, and cursed the damn dog for them being enemies...

* * *

><p>Kagome had loads of fun. Shiro and Ginkotsu was getting along just fine. She was lying down on the couch, feeling someone ribbing their hands on her backside. She turned her head to see Mukotsu, laughing like the pervert he is. She choke-slammed him, having everyone rush into the room. They saw Kagome's annoyed face, and knew automatically Mukotsu has done something. "Couldn't keep his hands to himself?" Suikotsu asked.<p>

"Yup." She said while kicking him and walking off.

"It was, so soft..." Mukotsu said with a nosebleed. His teamates shook their heads.

"Your sick man." Bankotsu said while going of to his room.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha my love..." Kikyo said as she wrapped him in a warm embrace. He turned his head to her and smiled.<p>

"Kikyo..." He trailed off as he pulled her into a kiss. Even though his eyes were closed, you could see the anger in his face. She tasted awful... Like dirt... Why of course, she is _clay_. He wondered how Kagome taste. Probably like that cranberry juice she loved to drink... He pulled out of the kiss. What have he done? He threw away something so precious for something so... _Fake_... But he couldn't help it. He can't change the past. "Kikyo, I love you..." He said while carressing her cheek. A tear fell from her cheek.

"Oh Inuyasha..." She pulled him into another embrace and a quick kiss. "I may not live much longer, but I'll always be with you..." She said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Of course, my love... Of course..." And they just slept the night away.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kagome had forced Renkotsu to give her a shoulder ride. He was running all over the place. Her bum was repeatedly bouncing on his neck, and her legs were swaying as if she was gonna fall off. Luckily, he held on to her legs. "WEEEEEEEEEEE~!" She squeeled. He only laughed. Jakotsu and the others however, were watching the fights she had on her ipod. The smiled at all the gore. Then Renkotsu stopped.<p>

"Hey, I wanna watch too!" He whined. She was bouncing up and down, clearly pissed.

"Oi! Why did you stop?" She said while waving her arms, and shaking her boobs in the process. Suikotsu smirked.

"I suggest you stop doing that..." He said. She gasped as she covered her breast. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, get off..." Renkotsu said while shaking her off, making her fall flat on the coffee table, breaking it in the process.

"AH! You bastard!" She spat at him. He only laughed as he joined his bros to watch her fights. Wow, this girl had alot of enemies back then and probably still do, besides Naraku of course. He was smiling along with his bros at all the gore. She shook her head. Then they saw this other video with her and some guys friends.

"Hey Kags, who are these two?" Jakotsu asked while blushing to how cute they were. She sighed.

"Those two were like bros to me. One of them is Katsuji and then other one is Riku." She answered. Let me tell you how they looked.

Katsuji or Katsu

- Spikey haired brunette

- Bright green eyes

- ABS!

- And a charming yet mischievious smile

Riku or Ri-Ri or Ku-Kun

- Jet black hair that reached his back but was worn like a pony-tail

- Peircing blue eyes

- ABS!

- A confident yet kind smile

They watched the video.

_Kagome was laughing like a retard while the two just stared at her. "She's a friggin retard..." Katsuji said. Kagome only continued to laugh._

_"She's laughing at one of the commercials..." Riku explained. Then she stared fist-puming in the air._

_"Start your party, start your party, start your party right~!" She sanged. That's when they started to laugh._

_"She really loves that commercial man..." Riku said. Then the two boys started laughing along with her._

_"Like when she see's that man's face when he turns towards the camera..." Katsuji said. He face-palmed. "She nearly peed herself..." Riku laughed._

_"I know that's right... Katsu, do the impersonation!" Riku said. He nodded as Riku tapped Kagome's leg so she could pay attention. She calmed down a little and looked at Katsuji. Katsuji did the impersonation and she laughed... Harder... Riku was laughing along with her. "You looked like a pedophile!" He said while laughing. Kagome nearly peed herself to that comment. _

_"Katsu..." Kagome said trying to calm down._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Do..." She held her breath. "Do it again, this time to the camera..." He sighed as he did it. Kagome and Riku nearly died of laughter. That's when the video was finished._

The Band of Seven were clearly dying of laughter after watching the video. Kagome laughed as well as she saw the impersonation. Again, she began to laugh like a retard. "Damnit! D-d-do y-you know how h-h-hard it w-was to get that v-video out of my head? I- I can't stop l-l-l-l-l-laughing!" She said while crying. She was laughing so hard.

"Wow, to actually witness her laughing like a fucking retard in person is actually quite hilarious..." Bankotsu said with the other's nodding in agreement. They also started to laugh...

* * *

><p>okay so i'm done<p>

yeah this chaps a bit short

oh well

i shall try a bit more harder next time

loosing ideas

but with my crazy imagination

it'll be okay :)

so anywaiiz- lol ghetto typing

read n like, review n junk- HA! more ghetto typing

~SkyePanda98


End file.
